Fightstuck
by Vanntas
Summary: Every 6 sweeps after the young trolls are mature. They go into a war, to the death, until only 1 remains. Each troll represents the 12 zodiac signs. The winner, will be granted eternal life and will have a enjoyably happy one. Who will win?
1. Danico: Introduce yourself

Your name... is DANICO WANBOM and you represent GEMINI and tomorrow is the annual day of the big war. Of the 5 years you have beeen on Yanoin, you had left to train for this big fight.  
You are extremely unprepared for this feat you will have to face. You lack the training supplies and you are also very lazy. Knowing that at least 5 people are prepared, since you really only have 7 friends on this planet... capricorns are never prepared. You are really frightened for this whole thing and you know you cannot come out alive. Why do they force us to make us fight eachother! Even I must be ready to kill my friends.

Lets see how your friends think of this... 


	2. Danico: Answer

Oh look, someone is already messaging you! It's FG!

flyingGenus started trolling dauntingSaint

FG: DANICO I-I-I- I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO

FG: PLEAssE

DS: What is wroong?

FG: I THINK I WANT TO QUIT THE FIggHT

FG: I THINK I WILL DIE

DS: There is a stroong poositivity yoou will.

FG: THANKs ffOR THE ssUPPORT

DS: Nooooooooooooy thoough, if yoou quit, the great virgooy mistress will kill you.  
DS: She is permitted tooy and will give nooy mercy.  
FG: ITs WORTH IT, IT REALLY Is

DS: I mean, i cannooot stoop yoou froom yoour bad decisioon.  
DS: It has been a very good friendship yoou knoow.  
FG: BUT I WILL BE KILLED BY A FRIENDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

DS: Tooy be hoonest, I doont think yoou have friends.  
DS: I mean... I oonly saw yoou talk tooy me and yoour crush... whoo I doont knoow why yoou like her.  
DS: She is really creepy, nooy ooffense.  
DS: Plus I think she is already... seeing soomeoone.  
FG: NO ssHE IS NOT, I ASKED HER YEssTERDAY

DS: I alsooy doon't get why yoou shiver when yoou speak.  
DS: I knoow yoour hive is coold and yoou live in the moountains.  
DS: But i doont think that actually affects yoour typing.

DS: Anyway, that was ooff toopic.  
DS: Nolaan, it is a loose loose situatioon here.  
DS: I woould just stick it oout till yoou get killed.  
FG: NO, NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO

DS: Yoour life... see you later, hoopefully.  
DS: If yoou live, coome to my hive intoo the secret basement where we can stay until there is oone.  
DS: I think 2 oother peoople will be there.  
DS: Soo please doont die!  
FG: I:C

DS: Nolann.  
DS: I've knoown yoou.  
DS: And this is crazy.  
DS: Dooy noot foorfeit!  
DS: Coome tooy my hive maybe...  
DS: Uh.. bye

dauntingSaint has ceased trolling flyingGenus

You really don't want him to die!  
Stupid war, stupid fight!  
NOLANN PLEASE, YOU WERE LIKE A BROTHER TO ME!


	3. Danico: Answer someone even more weird

After you stress about Nolann, it seems that someone sees you online... Safris. Safris is probably one of the most meanest and disgusting trolls ever! Did I mention she is mean! Why is she messaging you... let's just check on what she is saying.

IR: ~ IR: WHERE are YOU? 8)

IR: ?  
dauntingSaint started pestering invisibleRose

DS: Uh.  
IR: THERE you ARE!

IR: I have been missing YOU!  
DS: Yoou miss boothering me?

IR: Bother?  
IR: WHY i just like to enlighten YOU.  
IR: WITH a friendly TIPS.  
DS: Like hoow yoou say I looook like a earth moonkey?  
IR: YOU have been letting yourself GO!  
IR: OH and by the WAY.  
IR: GOOD luck in that little fight TOMORROW~

IR: DONT get ripped apart by my ninja PETALS.

DS: Ooh, thanks I will try noot too.

DS: By the way, hoow are yoou and Vatrix getting aloong?

IR: Ugh!  
IR: DO not mention her DIRTY DIRTY DIRTY NAME!  
IR: SHE IS A IMPULSIVE BRAGGING VILE TROLL!  
IR: VIRGO EARTH WEASEL!  
DS: Haha, looooks like the tables are turned oon the frusterated scale, eh.

IR: OH have you heard, Nolann is going to DIE!  
IR: HE is QUITTING!  
DS: Hoow did yoou find oout aboout that soo quickly?  
IR: WELL, nolann told baneta and then baneta told me, she is really quick with RUMOURS.

DS: Well I doon't see hoow that is necessary too tell oother peoople such rumoours.

DS: Sigh.

DS: I will goo.

IR: BYE BYE~

dauntingSaint has ceased trolling invisibleRose

It's hard being nice to people you hate. You know now that Nolann is going to quit since he told his crush that he will.  
Dumbass.


	4. Danico: Leave your hive

You shake your head. You feel woozy, so much drama! You pack up your bags, getting ready. You walk out of your cube hive and see the purple and brown center building of Yanion. You see a counter very far from you. You also see one of the prettiest girls on this planet! Myliah Potera, who is Taurus. Her long black hair and her pretty yellow eyes and she has a uh, I will not get so carried away with her. She does not notice you though, in fact you are pretty sure she likes... girls. She is always hanging around with Zaerst, the cancer troll. I swear, you have seen Myliah... touch her butt. Then someone is coming towards you,  
oh it's Radley.

Radley Caleda has started talking to Danico Wanbom

Radley: Danico! Radley: Are you... excited too for this?  
Danico: Excited? I don't get what you mean.  
Radley: YEAH! I'm really scared. Don't tell anybody!

Danico: Radley, everyone is scared.  
Radley: NO! Not those seadwellers!  
Radley: They have been training for at least 2 sweeps!  
Danico: You really think that?  
Radley: THINK? I know! I have seen them both training.  
Danico: How do you see them, when they're underwater?  
Radley: I have my ways, heh.  
Radley: And stop asking so many questions!  
Radley: I have to go anyway to see if my lusus is still alive.  
Danico: Yea... mine died. Sigh.  
Danico: I think there is 3 or 4 left, including yours.

Radley: Yea.  
Danico: Ok, see ya Scorpio.

Radley Caleda has ceased talking to Danico Wanbom

Radley is a nice guy, but he is kind of full of him self! You then go up to the the counter and you wait in line behind Myliah, who is still there. She leaves after talking to the Virgo Mistress, Vindra. You then stand to face her, she is very tall at 11 soon to be 12 sweeps. I give her my bag and tell her my name. She then nods and says something... i didn't hear her so well but I think she said "Don't let the high bloods taunt you"

I stare at her for a second and walk back to my hive, with an unexpected stranger... waiting for me.


	5. Switch to Nolann

You are now NOLANN ASTRIA and you are... depressed. You stand in your icy cave with your nicknacks like your snowglobe collection and your that doll. That doll... that doll must never be shown, it is a doll of the most precious troll in all of alternia, my beautiful BANETA. Yes, that is right, you made a doll of your crush, but now you might never see her face again. You never told you have flushed feelings for her, and now is never. You will quit, you are sure of it. It would be so bad to be killed by a friend or someone you hate like one of those nasty seadwellers. You cannot face this!

In your dear 5 lives of living, tomorrow will be the end of it. Baneta must know about your feelings. You go to your beautiful new computer, you use your thinkpan and think. You finally talk to her.

flyingGenus has started trolling adroitThief

FG: BANETA, THERE Iss ssOMETHINgg I MUssT ssAY

AT: yah ?

AT: wai won sex

AT: sec

AT: k back

FG: WOW THAT WAss A LONG TIME

AT: yea i wen two the stand

AT: dat bitch kaseya n enabal fackin take forever

AT: i wuz waiting in line n dey wer talkin

AT: talkin bout trollex or somethin

FG: THAT ANNOYINgg NOIssEss

FG: THE BUNCH Off NOIssEss THAT MAKEss MY AURICULAR ssPONggE CLOTss TREMBLE

AT: yah dat

FG: OK WAIT

FG: WE ARE ggETTING Offff TOPIC

FG: I WANTED TO ssAY THAT

FG: BANETA I LIKE YOU AT: i thunk i new dat

FG: WHAT

AT: yah like i dink almost everyone told me

FG: UH

AT: yah everyone nose

FG: WELL?

AT: nolann ur like nise k

AT: but im seein someone

FG: WHAT BUT BUT BUT BUT

FG: YOU TOLD ME YOU DIDNT HAVE A MATEssPRIT

AT: yah i lied AT: to ya no

AT: make u unsad

FG: I AM QUITE ssAD, QUITE VERY ssAD

AT: dont do it

AT: dont

FG: I:(

AT: sighhhhhh AT: cod save da loser

adroitThief has ceased trolling flyingGenus

You go and walk outside, and look out at the... night sky. It's already night. Tomorrow... tomorrow is it. The big day!  
You swallow your spit and go back inside and lay down. Will you kill yourself?


	6. Now, switch to Enabel

Your name is ENABEL VARVEN and it is the morning. You are ROYALTY. Your blood coarsed with the highest blood. You are skeptical with blood order yet you do like to brag about it with your 'tros'. You have accelerated in the art of ASSASINATION. Through your 2 years of training of the big fight starting tomorrow, you feel very prepared. Your only real competition is KASEYA JOSTER, your seadwelling friend.  
But, you will be alligned with her since she wanted to start the highblood quadruplets. Concisting of me, her, the capricorn-whose-name-you-forgot, and Safris. She says you will parade around killing all the lowbloods. I don't agree with this mostly, but this is fine as long as you can best them.

She is also planning on killing all the lowbloods... in order! You do not agree with this! You have two friends, Myliah and Danico who are the 2nd and 3rd low bloods. They are nice friends, you will see what you will do.

You start to see your computer, vanish. You are told that this happens 1 earth hour begin the fight begins. Now you don't have a choice but to travel to Kaseya's hive. But you cannot! It takes 31 earth minutes to travel to Kaseya's hive. So it would be 1 and 2 minute human hours to get to her hive and back. But, you must be at your hive when the fight starts, or you will be killed with no mercy by the past winner, the virgo mistress.

Another thing, we planned to split up and meet at the capricorn's hive. And the said capricorn has a plan to capture one of the trolls and kill him or her. You are stressed out by this mess. You wait for the Virgo mistress's arrival.


	7. Enabel: Speak to the virgo mistress

The whole thing is very stressful! Knowing from the rumours BANETA sent, Nolann is quitting. But you don't care about that,  
this means that Maliyah will be killed next. This is because, Zaerst, the cancer troll, who is our leader, decided to change things.  
She was pretty sick of Kaseya Joster, her enemy, gloating and bragging about her high blood and she also made fun of Zaerst for being a peasent like blood. So she moved her self to above the virgo placement and behind the libra placement. Thus, placing the Aries at the lowest of the totem pole. This was not an official movement though, this was just approved by the virgo ancestor because of her hatred of high bloods. And since she has the power of eternal life and will not be penalized with death if she killed someone, people followed Zaerst's order.

Now that you think about it, Kaseya and Zaerst would have killed each other off already if it weren't for the fight. This is because there was a strict law prohibiting trolls to kill one another before the fight, making the fight longer. It is unknown why this law was created but there are some other strange laws like this that make no sense to me. Like before, the computer disapears, this is another prohibition of which other trolls cannot talk to eachother virtualy. They would have to talk to eachother by meeting in person.

Then, all to quickly. You glance at your window and see her, the virgo mistress. You cannot see her mouth, since she is so tall,  
but you can hear her speak. "ENEBAL VARVEN, HIGHEST BLOOD, ARE YOU READY FOR YOUR FEAT?"

"Yes!" I reply with a nervous face. "VERY WELL, I WILL ANNOUNCE WHEN THE FIGHT STARTS!" She replies.

She walks off toward the direction of Kaseya's hive. You know you won't have her support. You sigh, you grab your sweet as fuck assasination costume, which you call a trinja costume! You look different than normal, you are sure to impress everyone else, even though trolls generaly don't care about fashion. Oh well! You swim... swim out of your hive.


End file.
